1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to data communication, and more particularly to an underwater data communication system and method for transmitting data produced by monitoring underwater environments.
2. Related Art
In an underwater environment, RF-based communications may not be appropriate because of a very low transmission range, requiring large antennae and high transmission power. Consequently, underwater communication relies on an acoustic or ultrasonic wave rather than a radio wave. Unlike a mobile communication in the air, factors such as slow speed of a sound wave (1.5 Km per hour), a narrow usable bandwidth, and reflection by the sea floor or sea surface may interfere with performance of underwater data communication. The existing submarines or remotely operated vehicles (“ROVs”) may not be practical solutions for measuring and monitoring underwater environments because such systems are not cost-effective. In addition, no underwater communication systems based on low-power and low-cost is currently available. Accordingly, there is a need of a system and method for underwater wireless communication that obviates drawbacks of the related art.